


SUPREME

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe, American Horror Story References, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Jonerys, Modern, Modern Setting, Multi, Other, Romance, Smut, Voodoo, Witches, a song of ice and fire - Freeform, american horror story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which a voodoo witch and a alpha supreme fall in love





	SUPREME

Dany ran a brush through her hair trying and failing to tame the unruly silver tresses.  
“Gimme the brush child.”  
Dany handed over the brush to her Nanah “To say you damn near begged us to be here you don’t seem to happy.”  
“You know like I do we wouldn’t be here if papa hadn’t sent me that vision, something is here and as much as I hate it I have to be here he wouldn’t have sent me that vision in the first place if there wasn’t.”  
Nanah sighed “The last time you got a vision from papa it was because he wanted you to go to the store for him, he’s a troll and you know it.” Daenerys nodded “And I know that but this time…this time the second I stepped foot into this time there was this…pull.”  
Nanah sighed putting the brush down , “Don’t have your hopes up then child  
these things can lead disappointment.”  
Daenerys turned her head enough to see Nanah “And what if it doesn’t?” 

“I don’t know Daenerys I don’t know.”

⁂

When Dany had come to Nanah about a vision she had cursed her husband to the hell he already resided in. 

The child had gone through so much since she had turned 16. With her training for the seven wonders and her mind finally opening up enough for her to truly connect to the spirits and lives around her the last thing she needed was to be running around on wild goose chases.

Dany walked around her new “home”. “Your papa is a fool ya’know huh child.” Nanah said. “He didn’t even specify what I was looking for he simply said it would find me.” Dany sighed.

“He would do that to you, he’s been that way for years, he’s a cryptic man who never truly says the gives out the whole answer.” Nanah answered. “And you married him.” Daenerys said.

Nanah sat in a rocking chair, mahogany skin shining in the sun. “I was a fool in love, still a fool in love, I wouldn’t leave that man even if he dragged me down to hell with him.” 

“Your ‘Drēje jorrāelagon’ “ 

“When I first laid my eyes on him nothing else mattered and if your lucky enough you’ll find yours too child.” Nanah said. “Hopefully till then I’m happy with just amplifying my abilities.” Daenerys conceded.

“Lucky for you I can help with the latter.” Nanah told her. “I want the greenhouse actually growing flowers, like back home.” 

Daenerys thought of her home back in Bravos. Close to the sea it was overrun with vines and wild life. Something Daenerys had always loved being around growing up. If she could make this house anything like the one back home she would flourish here. That meant starting with the landscape, and she was more than happy to do it. 

Daenerys turned towards Nanah, she had closed her eyes and begun to rock in her chair. “Let’s turn this house into a home then.” Nanah opened a brown eye, honey colored in the sun. “Don’t forget ya papa’s favorite flowers.” Then she was closing her eyes again, dozing off.

⁂  
The sunlight streamed in from the glass ceiling, it hit the floor and spilled in all direction. Even bare the green house was beautiful and Daenerys could already see her plants flourishing. The door opening pulled her out of her musings. Papa stood there, dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail sweat covering his dark skin. He held bags of dirt and mulch in his hands. “Ya Nanah called said ya wanted to do ya green house.” 

“Thank you papa.”

“Ya gon’ put my flower up the ones I like huh?” Papa asked dropping the supplies. “Yes I am after I get the the rest of the supplies.” Daenerys answered. Silence took over the medium-sized space for a few moments before Daenerys asked:  
“Why are we here papa?” 

Papa smiled “If I told ya it wouldn’t ruin the surprise.” Daenerys shook her head “I hate surprises papa.” 

“I know that what make it better.” Papa shrugged “Just listen to me for once Daenerys and go with the flow, ya be happier if ya just let this happen and try not to force it.”

“But papa-

“No buts Daenerys, nah start laying down that mulch an getting this place together I want stuff growing.” Papa said, before disappearing out the door. 

Daenerys huffed grabbing at the mulch and dirt. Slipping off her shoes and pulled the sleeves of her shirt up. Maybe papa was right. If she just lived in the moment and worked on her magic everything would work out itself right? Daenerys was doubtful.  
⁂  
When the sun began to set Daenerys made her way back inside. The mulch and dirt in place, only the flowers needing to be put in. When in front the door to her room, Daenerys flicked her wrist and the door opened. It closing behind her as she threw herself on her bed. She was tired and dirty and-

“Ya missed dinner out there in that sun.” Nanah said. “I know Nanah I’m sorry I’ll eat something after I shower I promise.”  
Nanah nodded “I’m gon’ put it on ya desk alright get some sleep.” Then she was gone the door closing behind her. Flipping to face the ceiling 

‘I wonder if they miss me back in Bravos. Irri, Doreah, Daario.’

‘It should rain tonight, make it seem more like home.’

Lightening rolled across the sky, clouds forming out of no where. They were a sickening gray that covered the moon and stretched across the sky so far they seemed endless. 

Daenerys was just slipping into the shower when thunder rung out and the heavy rain began to pelt the house. 

“She came into the world with howling like the storm”  
-stormborn

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and Kudos my loves


End file.
